A conventional riveting tool is employed to punch rivets by which workpieces are connected together. For example, in a computer case assembling process, the rivets are punched into a computer case so that a magnetic rack is fixed in the computer case. In other words, the riveting tool punches the rivets into plural holes formed on the workpieces, and distal ends of the rivets are pulled by the riveting tool to rivet the workpieces together.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional riveting tool contains a body 1, a retaining post 2, and a pressing handle 3. The retaining post 2 is mounted in the body 1, and the body 1 includes a grip 11 extending outwardly from one end thereof. The pressing handle 3 is rotatably coupled with the body 1 and is pressed toward the grip 11. The pressing handle 3 includes two guiding pieces 31 extending outwardly toward the retaining post 2 from one end thereof, such that the two guiding pieces 31 of the pressing handle 3 drive the retaining post 2 to move, thus pulling the rivets.
However, each guiding piece has an arcuate peripheral side, so when a distance between the pressing handle and the grip is in a maximum length, a corner of each guiding piece retains with the retaining post, and an opening between the pressing handle and the grip is too long to operate the conventional riveting tool with one hand easily. Moreover, a dull pressing stroke occurs.
Various embodiments of the present invention mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.